


Late afternoon Milking

by Vincent_Pure_Spy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Pure_Spy/pseuds/Vincent_Pure_Spy
Summary: Cat is out of milk





	Late afternoon Milking

A small grunt came from Cat as he looked in the fridge, “I’m out of milk…” He let out a sigh and closed the fridge door. His ears perked up when he heard a small snore come from the couch. His ears went down as he got an idea of where he could get the milk he wanted. He got on all fours and crawled to the couch, where he slowly got onto to Emily, who was just taking a nap. He didn’t want to wake her so he moved slow at first. He slowed lifted her shirt, earning a soft groan of protest from the napping Emily.  
Cat paused as her shirt was up as far as he needed. He paused for only a moment as he opened his mouth and licked his lips as he saw the nice, big, juicy breasts that laid on Emily’s chest. Emily opened her eyes in confusion when she felt movement but then her eyes widened, “CAT!! HOLY-” She was cut off by Cat licking her left breast. She let out a surprised gasp, and a soft moan. He smirked a bit as he began to such the tender nipple. His hand gripped her arm, while the other gripped her other breast, softly pawing it as he sucked her nipple, getting the milk he wanted. Emily let out soft moans and pants as he was just letting out soft purrs. Both of them were blushing, but Emily’s face was on fire. Her brain became fuzzy as her hips uncontrollably moved up against Cat’s own. Cat instantly paused and looked up at her from the angle he was in.  
He removed his mouth with a soft pop and continued to stare at her. Her breathing was ridged as she opened her own eyes and looked up at him, her tongue out. His face was bright red, his eyes went dark as he suddenly ripped off the rest of her shirt and attacked her neck with bites and kisses. She let out a surprised gasp at this and just let out moans as her arms went around his neck. He started to hump her profusely, not having much control over what he was doing anymore. She panted as her hips now moved with his, both just dry humping each other. He pulled away from her neck as he left bite marks and hickies. He blinked and looked like he wanted to cry. “S-Shit...Emily..i..”  
She cut him off with a kiss and a brush of her hips on his own. “Don’t stop~” She purred against his lips. The two of them made out as they continued to hump each other until Cat got impatient and pulled away. He let out an animalistic growl and pulled off her pants. She let out a loud gasp, “C-Cat!” he just smirked at her as he pulled down his pants. Emily let out a sharp yelp when Cat thrusted into her suddenly.  
Like an animal he pounded into wildly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they fucked on grillby's couch. Cat was rather silent, only small pants or growls came out of him, but Emily was loud and wild. She was moaning loudly as he thrusted into her.  
Grillby walked into the house, he removed his stuff but then froze when he heard moaning. He moved his eyes to the two of them on his couch. Cat didn't even notice grilly walk in. He just kept going into Emily. Emily on the other hand, glanced at grilly, he tongue was sticking out as her face showed complete bliss. Grillby just continues stare as Cat came, he released his load all over Emily and was panting. He slowly went back to normal and looked at Emily but then stiffened up when he saw Grillby. Emily laid there panting as all three just stared at each other.  
An hour later grillby was done scolding them, both sat there awkwardly, then Grillby had to leave again, and Emily and Cat went back at it.


End file.
